Fūga
Fūga is one of hakkenshi of Sirius and formerly Reima's minion. He was a Zetsu warrior, legendary golden-furred fighter and the father of Retsuga. He was also a teacher of Suiga. Appearance Fūga is a Hokkaido Wolf with golden fur and a white belly. He has small but bright black pupils. He has the typical face markings of his species: darker muzzle and stripes around his eyes. Personality Fūga is very skilled and strong fighter, giving him even legendary status. He had a strong sense of justice which seemed unusual among the wolves. His rightfulness grew even more when he met Riki who taught him justice. He is calm, wise and polite wolf. He is mentioned to be sensible most of the time. Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Fūga's father was possibly one of Reima's closest wolves. Fūga was born and raised in Reima's Palace to be a hakkenshi of Sirius. He was known as one of the strongest of hakkenshi since he mastered Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, the strongest of all the techniques. He also worked as Suiga's teacher, teaching him rightful thinking and fighting. Fūga seemed to be the only one questioning the teachings and motives of his kin. He left the pack and his family in protest as he didn't believe that killing humans is right. He left his family in order to make sure they live. The teacher of the hakkenshi, Noroi, then stamped him as an outlaw and sends his subordinates out to kill him. Even though Fūga is a strong male, exhaustion eventually caught up with him and he got pinned in a corner by Noroi's minions. Suddenly, Riki appears and saves Fūga from death. As a reward, Fūga taught Riki his Zetsu hakkenshi attack, the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. Fūga was very impressed by Riki's sense of justice. Fūga did not forget Riki and possibly met him many times again. He lives 5 years in exile, until he finally returns to Ōu to see his old friend Riki, likely to warn him about the wolves who are searching his son. However, he hears from Smith that Riki is dead. Fūga hurries to help Gin who is fighting Reima's warriors. He returns to Palace and faces his son Retsuga. Seeing that his son has been raised evil, he sadly attempts to fight and kill his son but they're stopped by Suiga. Suiga reveals that Noroi killed Fūga's mate which makes Retsuga go on his father's side and accept him. Fūga faces his former leader Reima and accuses Noroi of treachery but he eventually joins his old pack again to fight evil Emperor Gaia. Fūga quickly gets close with Gin as he is the son of his old friend. He then follows Gin’s group into the Underworld. When Juga fights Gin and nearly kills him, Fūga leaps at Juga. He sacrifices himself to save Gin, as Fūga believes in an old myth that states that there can be only one living Zetsu Warrior at the time. He therefore commits suicide and is killed by Juga. Fūga seemed to be right as after he dies, Gin gets new power and avenges his death. Category:GNG Characters Category:Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Reima's Pack Category:Heroic Sacrifices Category:Deceased (killed by wolves) Category:Mates Category:Suicide Deaths Category:Honorable Suicides